Rings
by SilentHillStories
Summary: AU in which Dean wants an- ahem- piercing- and Cas is the one that's giving it. First AU be nice I liked it and I'm working on another more domestic one.


"Welcome to-" he stopped as he looked up. The man in front of the desk was clearly gorgeous. Castiel had been bisexual since fifth grade but even a straight guy would stare at THAT. His hair was a spiky Mohawk but he had hair on the sides. It was darkish brown and slightly blue, while the spikes were a bright navy blue. He had pointing sideburns pointing towards his nose and a slight scruff. He had ear piercings, one where a normal earring would be and the other at the top fold on his ear. He had a small silver ball piercing through his chin towards his lower lip and a nose ring matching the rings in his ears. He also noticed the black thorn tattoo up his neck and- oh God- he was watching.

"Like what you see?" He said in a deep voice, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas swallowed but tried to stay professional.

"Where would you like your piercing?" He asked shakily. The man turned red and looked at the suddenly awkward Cas. He had jet black ruffled hair, blue jeans, a black flannel, and a white t-shirt. He also noticed the tip of black on his shoulder and peeking from his chest.

"Mind if I check out your tats?" He asked, smirking as he man got more flustered then before.

"Sure- I guess-" he stuttered, turning around and rolling up his shirt. On his back was a beautiful pair of black wings stretching all the way from the middle of his back up to the top of his shoulders. He turned back around and pulled his collar back to reveal a pentagram with what looked like sun flares around it.

"That is so weird..." He muttered, pulling back his collar to reveal the same tattoo.

"Interesting..." Cas said, more to himself then the man.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked smugly.

"Castiel, you?" He said, trying to be friendly. He was starting to think this guy may rape him, he was in a bad part of town, and the guy wouldn't say why he was here.

"I'm Dean, I work the bar down there every other day." He motioned over his shoulder. There was a bar across the street and a block over.

"Awesome." Cas said, trying to not be lame.

"So- uh- is there like- a girl here that can work in me?" Dean asked, his face red and looking completely flustered.

"Nope, boss is on vacation and the other guy got fired a few days back for smoking weed on the job. I'm the only one here for another week." Cas admitted. Dean seemed to be terrified for a minute then finally made up his mind.

"Is the boss... Gentle?" He asked shyly. In truth she was horrible.

"No way, she'll yank and strap you down to the table, nothing you wanna do man." Cas chuckled.

"Oh my God, I cannot BELIEVE I'm about to do this... Are you... Gentle?" He asked, his face red and Cas turning the same color.

"I-I guess- I mean- I've never had complaints-" he stuttered.

"I want a dick piercing." Dean blurted out, shutting his eyes as if waiting to be slapped or thrown out. When nothing came, he squinted his eyes and looked at Cas, whose eyes were wide and his face was bright red.

"I am so sorry-" Dean said quickly, backing up towards the door.

"No- I'll- um- I-I'll do it- you do- uh- know how- it- uh- works- right?" Cas asked flustered, looking away and swallowing and God he was so hard right now.

"I have no idea actually..." Dean admitted quietly.

"Ok- um- just-" Cas grabbed a pen and shakily wrote on it the steps. Dean would have to get hard, go to the back room, dry off, and take off his boxers and pants entirely.

"Here- go- bathroom over there-" Cas pointed. Dean nodded and walked to the bathroom and, ok he was already hard, he was walking so stiff legged that it looked like it hurt. When Dean shut the bathroom door he pulled out the note, stared in shock, and slipped off his jeans. He wanted a ring on the tip and knew it would be painful but he was praying to God it wouldn't be as bad as the failed attempts on google images.

"Shit-" dean mumbled as he took off his pants and the button rubbed against the bulge in his boxers. He quickly checked and, yep, he remembered to shave. He walked to the back room and saw Cas at the front, pacing and breathing deeply and- oh God- he was palming himself through his jeans. Dean turned away and moaned quietly, seeing him put the closed sign up and come back with the tools. He quickly ran to the chair and grabbed the towel, stripping his boxers and drying off his dick. He tried not to panic as he kept the towel over his lap and pushed the erection down in between his legs.

"You ready?" Cas asked shakily, sitting in the chair beside where he was laying out in the other chair.

"Shit-" Dean moaned loudly as he felt his erection slip and pop back out from between his legs. Cas swallowed a moan as he saw his dick spring out. He quickly got the needles and was about to start, but when he realized he had to clean the skin he knew this was going to get way more awkward then it already was. He quickly grabbed the alcohol and gauz and started by dabbing the tip, but he knew it wouldn't work. He gave in and put on gloves, gently wrapping his hand around the hard length. Dean tried to control himself but when he saw the needle he lost it. He started breathing heavily to make Cas stop and luckily he did.

"I can't- shit- I can't- please- get the needle- away- I can't- do this-" Dean panicked. His spiky hair was starting to look oily from him sweating and Cas' pants were becoming damp.

"You don't have to- its ok-" Cas panted, giving in and taking his hands away. He quickly got a wet cloth and gripped his dick again, wiping the alcohol off and making him arch up into the touch. Cas barely stopped his moan in time and he let go, pulling off his gloves and starting to get up.

"God- please- no- come back- I can't- I need- more-" Dean panted, stroking himself and growling deep in his throat. This time Cas didn't hold back. He moaned loudly and undid his jean zipper, letting his dripping length free finally.

"Fuck- Cas- get over here-" Dean panted. Cas stripped off his clothes completely and ran over, yanking Dean up off the chair by his shirt and pulling him to the cushioned stool, long enough to lay on.

"I hate clothes-" Dean growled, yanking his 'surf naked' shirt off and finally grinding against Cas. They both moaned loudly and Cas pushed him away, turning to attempt a 69. Dean whimpered when he took him in and he did the same for Cas. He soon found out that if Cas got his balls rubbed, he was a fucking kitten. He was humming and purring and growling with each touch. When Cas bit Deans thigh that's when Dean yelped and nearly lost it right there. He howled as Cas bit lightly down his length, biting and nipping his thigh.

"God- I'm not gonna last- much longer- Cas- Cas- pull back- I'm gonna- I'm gonna- cum- in-" Dean panted, trying to convey the message. Cas understood but that's what he wanted.

"Dean- please- just- rub me- and- suck- and we'll do it- at the same time- if you- want to-" Cas said, his voice rough with arousal.

"God yes-" Dean said, cupping his balls and sucking as he swapped between wiggled his fingers around under his balls and massaging.

"Fuck- shit- yes-" Cas whimpered, biting and sucking along Deans thigh as he too took in the length. Deans eyes went wide but he didn't stop. Soon he knew he was about to lose it, but Cas seemed to be specifically holding back. His balls were rock hard and he was nearly pouring precum but he wouldn't release.

"Cas- you wanna watch don't you? Wanna watch my- face when I- cum all over you?" Dean teased. Cas groaned and nodded urgently.

"Then come on- kiss me- watch me cum all over you- then cum with me-" Dean growled, helping him move so his face was even with Deans. He quickly kissed him, tongues battling, and Dean rubbed Cas' ball with one hand and held the back of Cas' head with the other. Cas grabbed his spiky blue hair with one hand and started rubbing them together with the other.

"Shit- gonna- fuck- Cas!" Dean screamed as his orgasm hit, his body shaking at the release. Cas looked down to see the white streaming out, looked back up to see his face, and finally met his eyes and came with him, all happening in under a second. He screamed Deans name as he came, their legs tangled together and holding each other through their orgasms. When the white started to disperse and Cas' vision cleared, he looked under him to see Deans drunken smile, his eyes glazed and dilated. Cas smiled slightly and let his head fall on Deans chest as Dean came down from the high. They looked at each other and Cas knew the spiky haired punk would go for his next trick.

"Are you... Ok with this?" Cas questioned nervously. Dean nodded and didn't say another word before grabbing his face and kissing him again. Cas pushed him off and smirked, getting up and wiggling his eyebrows as he strutted off to the other room. Thank God the blinds were down or some people on the street might get a really strange view at that moment. Cas walked back out and motioned for Dean, watching as he got up and tried to spike up his hair again but it still looked horrible.

"I want you to shut your eyes and lay back in this chair on?" Cas smirked. Dean looked at him questioninglybut did it anyway. As soon as he was sitting back and his eyes were closed, Cas grabbed the velcro straps and slammed them into his wrists. Deans eyes shot open but he didn't try to move. Cas quickly went to his feet and did the same, then stared at his, splayed out in front of his, sweaty and naked and covered in cum, and he just wanted to touch him but he knew it would be better to wait. He quickly pulled up a chair and sat down in it, making sure to put a towel down first.

"Try to get away." Cas told him. He tried but he couldn't.

"Good... I wonder if I could get you off with just sight and words..." Cas teased. Dean perked up instantly, his dick half hard and squirming for attention. Cas smirked and grabbed his own dick, starting to stroke quickly and being as loud as possible. Dean was almost in tears from how hard he was, but he couldn't touch himself and Cas refused to touch him until his own orgasm hit. Dean was trying desperately, whimpering and rubbing his ass against the chair but it wasn't helping.

"Yes- keep making those sounds- please- I want you to whimper and moan and beg for me-" Cas panted, rubbing and twisting faster and rutting into his hand. Dean moaned loudly and whimpered his name and when Cas heard that he was gone, coming on over his stomach and hands. Dean whimpered and the noise was starting to make Cas perk up for more. Finally he unstrapped Deans legs and laid on top of him, letting him wrap his legs around Cas' middle. He started teasing Dean and he moaned loudly, trying to grab onto something- anything. Finally Cas unstrapped his wrists and Deans hands flew to his hair, pulling his down to kiss him and suck on his neck. Dean started rutting against him in want and Cas finally gave in, rubbing his own balls with one hand and rubbing Deans' and his own dick together with the other. Dean was coming instantly but it took another minute for Cas, who was not fully hard again yet. Dean shook out his release and when he saw Cas struggling to keep up he stopped his hands, kissing him gently and smiling as he took over. Cas' hands went to his hair and they were making out, but where it had started as gentle touches from Dean was now escalating too wandering hands and breathy moans and incomprehensible whispers in the others' ear. Dean stroked one more time and they were coming with each other, the heat between them almost unbearable as Cas laid down on top of Dean.

"Love you already..." Cas whispered, snuggling against his neck and starting to drift off.

"You too Cas..." Dean mumbled, falling to sleep with him in the heat of their bodies.


End file.
